


Urges

by iwanttowriteyouafic



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Bottom Zayn, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Liam, Knotting, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Puppy Liam, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Liam, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwanttowriteyouafic/pseuds/iwanttowriteyouafic
Summary: Zayn sort of just… stops. He’s known Liam for years, ever since he was eighteen and moved to London, and watched as some asshole shouted at Liam to get out of the bakery he was trying to buy lunch from. Three years on, and Liam had never had a rut. Not even once. Liam had once told him about them, sure, but he’d also said that it was incredibly rare for hybrids to develop a rut, and usually they would start once they hit puberty.So Zayn really hadn’t been expecting this.(Or the one where Liam is a human-dog hybrid who has a rut for the first time, and Zayn is his long-term boyfriend who just wants to help.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This one-shot is part of my '12 Days of Christmas' thing which you can find on my tumblr (iwanttowriteyouafic). This is a one-shot that anons who like puppy!Liam have been asking for for a while now, and I've finally gotten around to writing (although it's a day late rip).
> 
> Stand by for more writing soon... ;)
> 
> *** PLEASE DO NOT REPOST ANY OF MY WORKS ON OTHER SITES WITHOUT GETTING MY PERMISSION FIRST. Do not post copies of my work on livejournal, wattpad, fanfiction.net or anywhere, even if you have the intention of giving me credit. I do not want them on those sites at this point in time. So far, I have only given permission for my fic 'Pride' to be translated into Russian and posted on a Russian fanfiction website. Any other copies of my work that I come across will be reported. Please don't do it. ***

Zayn didn’t know what was happening. He didn’t know what to say or what to do or who to call, but Liam had locked him out of the apartment and wasn’t letting him back in. and Zayn was _freaking the fuck out_.

“Open the door, Liam!” Zayn shouts for the tenth time, banging his fist on the door, bag of groceries on the ground.

“I c-can’t!” Liam shouts back.

Zayn’s chest constricts. He doesn’t know what to do. He doesn’t even know what he _did_ to make Liam act like this. “Whatever I’ve done, I’m so, so sorry baby,” Zayn tells him, leaning his forehead against the door. “Just let me in, yeah? I want to talk it out. I want you to be happy.”

“This isn’t about-” Liam cuts himself off, making a choked noise. “Just, fuck, _Zayn._ ”

Zayn feels like he’s been punched in the chest. Something isn’t right. “Liam, are you okay?” Zayn calls, hearing Liam whimper again. “Baby, please tell me you’re okay. Do I need to call an ambulance?”

“I’m fine!” Liam shouts back. He sounds like he’s a lot closer to the door now, voice dropping a little. “I’m okay. Please don’t worry. I love you.”

“Why won’t you let me in, babe?” Zayn asks gently. “Have I done something wrong?”

“I can’t,” Liam says quietly, his voice cracking. “I’m started my rut.”

Zayn sort of just… stops. He’s known Liam for years, ever since he was eighteen and moved to London, and watched as some asshole shouted at Liam to get out of the bakery he was trying to buy lunch from. Three years on, and Liam had never had a rut. Not even once. Liam had once told him about them, sure, but he’d also said that it was incredibly rare for hybrids to develop a rut, and usually they would start once they hit puberty.

So Zayn really hadn’t been expecting this.

“Are you sure?” Zayn asked dumbly.

“Yeah,” Liam breathes. “And I don’t know how to control myself, so I need you to go. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I want to help you, though,” Zayn says honestly. “I don’t want you to have to deal with this alone. I’m here for you, babe.”

It’s silent for a moment, before a whispered: “What if I hurt you?”

“You won’t,” Zayn tells him, sure of it.

“You mean everything to me, Zayn,” Liam says quietly. “I don’t want to scare you away.”

“You won’t,” Zayn repeats. “Open the door then go to the bedroom, yeah? I’ll prep myself in the bathroom. You don’t need to worry.”

It takes a few moments before he hears the click of the lock, and then another long moment before he hears Liam whimper quietly and scramble away from the door. Zayn waits until he hears the bedroom door slam close before he opens the door, kicking off his shoes and coat quickly as he makes his way to the bathroom. He leaves the groceries by the door, knowing that his presence alone in the apartment was going to drive Liam crazy in this state.

He has to walk past the bedroom to get to the bathroom, so he doesn’t linger and jobs quickly past. He knows that Liam would never hurt him, not on purpose, but Zayn knows that it wouldn’t help either of them if he let Liam breed him without prep. So he locks the bathroom door behind him and damn near rips off the rest of his clothes.

He locates a bottle of lube in one of the bathroom draws and gets to work. He tries to rush it, but know he can’t afford to do things half-way. Not tonight. Luckily, he’s still a little stretched from Liam fucking him that morning. He’d been a little needier than usual, all hands and lips and desperate groans, and Zayn really should have seen this coming.

Zayn tries to be quick, but needs to be thorough. His fingers feel like heaven inside of him, dragging over places where Liam’s tongue had been just that morning, after he’d woken up grinding against Zayn’s hip and desperate. Zayn wanted to think it was because his hormones were going crazy, but if he’s being honest, Liam’s like that most days.

Ever since Zayn first had sex when he was seventeen, he’s hated opening himself. The angle is terrible, his wrist cramps easily, and it doesn’t make his blood thrum in the same way it does when someone else is doing it for him. But Zayn’s urged on by the sound of Liam’s soft whimpers and grunts from the room across the hall, urged on by how Liam would groan out his name every few seconds, voice low and gravelly so Zayn knew that he was grinding himself into the mattress. Zayn’s dick jumped at the thought, sort of overwhelmed by the image of Liam rubbing one out, too desperate to be still and wait.

Really, the thought of Liam alone just gets Zayn off.

It’s not long before Zayn’s angling two fingers into his prostate and choking back moans, imagining it was Liam taking him apart, and equally turned on by the fact that soon it _would be_ Liam doing this, hammering his cock into Zayn without abandon. Zayn gasped out again when he eased a third finger in, blinking his watery eyes through the pain until it gave way to pleasure. Soon he couldn’t even hear Liam anymore, he could only hear the slick sound of his fingers working in and out of his hole, stretching him wide, making his dick leak without even being touched.

He’s so caught up in it that he doesn’t realize Liam’s approached the bathroom before the door is being slammed open and Zayn is being pressed up against it, Liam’s mouth claiming his without a second’s notice. Zayn lets out a surprised noise, but Liam just swallows it down, biting Zayn’s lip while grinding forward roughly, making Zayn groan from the friction. Liam crowds him into the door and lifts one of Zayn’s legs, palming at his ass and making desperate moans.

“Need to fuck you so bad,” Liam mumbles into his mouth.

Zayn isn’t able to reply, dazed by the press of Liam’s body against him.

“Zayn,” Liam moans, pressing a finger to Zayn’s rim. “Need to… to…”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Zayn chokes out when Liam suddenly shoves two fingers inside him. Zayn’s whole body shakes from the intrusion, causing a knock-on effect of having his cock shudder across Liam’s, making them both moan in pleasure.

“I can’t wait anymore,” Liam whimpers, using his hips to pin Zayn to the wall before he was lifting Zayn’s legs around his waist. Liam was shaking, and Zayn has no doubt that he was shaking with the effort of controlling himself. Zayn wrapped his arms around Liam’s neck and pulled him in to another kiss, swallowing the hybrid’s whines. Zayn felt as Liam maneuvered him, lifting him slightly, one hand disappearing before-

“Oh, _shit,_ ” Zayn moaned as the crown of Liam’s cock sank into him. Liam didn’t stop there, he just kept on going, shaking so hard that Zayn couldn’t see straight. Liam was so big, so hard, filling Zayn up so quickly that Zayn could feel every muscle in his body tensing. Zayn could feel the throb of Liam’s cock in him, feeling like it was already so close to exploding when they’ve barely even begun. “Shit, shit, fuck _Liam_.”

“Oh god,” Liam choked out once Zayn was fully seated on him. There were small tears leaking from his eyes, accentuating his dilated pupils that were staring at Zayn underneath hooded lashes. “Fuck, Zayn, it feels so different… I feel so _much_.”

“It’s okay,” Zayn whispered. He leant forward and teasingly bit at Liam’s earlobe, and let out a surprised breath when Liam physically lurched from it. “Fuck, babe, you’re so _responsive_.”

“It’s part of the rut, I think,” Liam mumbled.

That’s all the warning Zayn got before Liam was snapping his hips forward, thrusting his cock into Zayn’s tight heat, fucking _hammering_ Zayn against the door. Zayn’s jaw dropped with it, unused to this side of Liam: biting at his neck, greedy hands digging into his hips, fucking Zayn like there was no time left on Earth. Zayn’s legs were barely even wrapped around Liam, unable to get a grip because of how sweaty and dazed he was, but Liam didn’t seem to care. He just held Zayn to the wall by his waist and fucked him at a relentless speed, using Zayn like a fucking toy, hardly even registering Zayn was there at all except for when he was gasping his name.

Zayn fucking _loved_ it.

“Bedroom,” Zayn gasped out, his grip on Liam’s shoulders loosening from sweat. Liam just kept on fucking him, making needy little sounds that were going straight to Zayn’s dick. Zayn tried again. “C’mon, babe, you can fuck me into the mattress like I know you want to.”

Zayn fully expected Liam to just carry him to the bedroom, dick still in and all, and was surprised when Liam lowered him to his feet and pulled out. Liam’s mouth stayed attached to him, though, desperately licking into Zayn’s mouth until Zayn’s knees felt weak.

“Bedroom,” Zayn muttered again, fighting the urge to push Liam to the floor and ride him there.

Zayn grabbed his hand and led him out of the room, knowing it wouldn’t be safe to keep going in the bathroom, especially with how out of it Liam appeared to be, purely driven by hormones and nothing else. Liam was right behind him, breath on Zayn’s neck, one hand in Zayn’s while the other pressed into Zayn’s hip insistently. They weren’t even five feet from the bathroom when Liam pressed Zayn against a wall again, biting Zayn’s neck desperately before using his hands to widen Zayn’s cheeks and then sink in, groaning right into Zayn’s ear. Zayn’s eyes rolled back into his head from the pleasure. He arched his back out of habit, moaning in appreciation at the snap of his hips, sort of in love with how Liam was pinning him down so he couldn’t move yet begging for Zayn to let him knot him.

“Take me to our bed and you – fuck – you can,” Zayn manages out, voice coming out higher than usual from how turned on he is. “You can fuck me all night, baby.”

“Yeah?” Liam groans, lips skimming Zayn’s nape, thrusts still as fast and stead as ever.

“Mmhmm,” Zayn moans. He reaches behind him to get a feel of Liam’s scalp, fingers searching until he was able to rub at the base of one of Liam’s ears. Liam make a choking noise and stumbled into Zayn, his cock plunging in deep and making Zayn gasp out. “Bedroom,” Zayn repeats, this time much more desperate.

This time Liam does lift him up, hauling him up from behind by winding his strong arms around Zayn and practically running the rest of the way to the bedroom. Zayn huffs out a laugh when Liam nearly smacks themselves into a doorway, only narrowly missing because Zayn stuck out his leg to stop them just in time. Zayn’s laugh was short lived, though, because soon Liam was pressing him into the bed before wrapping Zayn’s cock into a tight fist and jerking him so quickly that Zayn’s balls tensed up almost immediately.

“F- _fuck_ ,” Zayn gasped out, legs scrambling for purchase on the sheets. Liam kept going, multi-tasking by pushing Zayn’s legs apart with his knees. He only stopped jerking Zayn when he finally, _finally_ realigned himself with Zayn’s hole, pushing in insistently.

“Gonna fill you up,” Liam muttered into his collarbone, rolling his hips into Zayn’s obscenely. “Gonna knot you so good.”

“Y-yeah?” Zayn managed out, swallowing thickly because Liam’s cock was gliding over his prostate every couple of strokes.

“Yeah,” Liam groaned. His hips were speeding up rapidly, rabbiting into Zayn’s sweet spot so well that Zayn couldn’t help but arch his back and draw Liam in closer to chase the orgasm he can feel coming up quickly. “Wanna fill you up until you’re leaking,” Liam continued, burying his face into the crook of Zayn’s neck as he snapped his hips faster with such force that Zayn felt himself budging up the bed. “Fill you with my seed, babe.”

“Fuck, Liam, your _mouth_ ,” Zayn groaned.

Liam’s thrusts were becoming sloppier but more forceful, and Zayn knew he was close. He scratched his nails down Liam’s back until he could feel the base of Liam’s tail, and then prodded against the muscle around the bone, feeling Liam shudder in pleasure and whimper against his neck.

“C’mon, baby,” Zayn groaned. “Cum for me, make me _feel_ it.”

“Oh god,” Liam groaned out, and then he was suddenly shoving his cock in as far as he could. Zayn’s eyes flew wide, feeling the base of Liam’s cock fucking _expanding_ , widening his hole so much that it hurt. Zayn tensed up, words not coming out, not sure what he’d say if he could speak. Liam was just groaning, shaking, whimpering into his jaw, while Zayn’s hands scrambled over Liam’s back, not sure how to process the pain. But then suddenly, so quickly that it took a moment for Zayn to react, the knot fucking _popped_ inside him, and suddenly all the pressure was gone and Zayn could feel nothing but bliss as Liam spilt over inside of him. Zayn rubbed at the base of Liam’s tail throughout his orgasm, muttering praise as Liam shuddered and all but collapsed on him.

Zayn was prepared to just call it a night, almost too exhausted to get himself off, but then Liam was flipping them so Zayn was on top, still firmly sitting on Liam’s cock, and wrapped Zayn’s prick into his huge, warm hand, jerking quickly.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Zayn choked out. His orgasm was so close all of a sudden, stomach tightening into a delicious coil, so much so that Zayn found himself bouncing quickly on Liam’s still-stiff cock so that he could thrust up into Liam’s fist. Zayn couldn’t help but watch Liam: hair matted to his forehead with sweat, ears relaxed and drooped against the pillows, eyes hooded but still watching Zayn with that heated gaze Zayn loves. He looked so fucking sexy, golden skin glistening, firm hand working Zayn over quicker, quicker, until Zayn was choking out a gasp and spilling over into Liam’s hand. “Oh god,” he groaned, slumping forward until he was practically collapsing onto Liam.

Liam ran a languid hand up and down Zayn’s back, breathing heavily. “Fuck,” he agreed. Then he paused. “Was that okay?”

“It was fucking amazing, Liam,” Zayn told him honestly. “How often is it going to happen, you think?”

“No idea,” Liam said. He tilted his head to kiss Zayn’s temple softly. Zayn smiled, loving the gentler side of Liam just as much as he loves every other side of him. “Thank you for going through this with me.”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way,” Zayn tells him quietly. He lifts his head enough so they can kiss, lips gliding together gently for just a few moment before Zayn rested his forehead against Liam’s. “Love you, Li.”

“Love you too,” Liam says, grinning up at him.

“Is there anything else I should know about all this stuff?” Zayn asks.

“There’s not a handbook for being a hybrid, unfortunately,” Liam answers with a self-deprecating laugh. “Sorry ‘bout that.”

“Don’t apologize,” Zayn tells him. “I’ll call us in sick for work tomorrow, yeah? I get the feeling this is a twenty-four hour thing.”

“You don’t know that,” Liam points out.

“Neither does the project manager,” Zayn grins. “Besides, I need a full day off for my ass to recover. You’ve outdone yourself, pup.”

Liam goes to say something, no doubt apologize, but Zayn cut him off with a soft kiss and a gentle rub to one of his ears, before Zayn was laying on his chest again, perfectly content to stay there forever with his favourite person just beneath his fingertips.


End file.
